Je meurs d'amour
by hayko maxwell
Summary: Deathfic. Drago se meurt peu à peu d'amour, il en souffre et cela le pousse au limite extrême. DMxHP avec un fond de MFxOD


_Je meurs d'amour._

Auteurs: Hayko Maxwell encore en co-écriture avec la magnifique Lazulis.

Genre : Du Drama, un peu tristounet (mesdames vous êtes prévenues sortez les kleenex tout de suite) euh…je vois pas vraiment d'autres genres…

Couples : Alors amour à sens unique de Drago, suivit d'un background de MFxOW.

Disclamer : 

fanficeuses: tu sais que on t'aimeuh drago!!!!

Drago: Et tu crois vraiment que je vais vous croire après ce que vous me faites subir!!!!

Marcus: moi je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre ( pour une fois... )

hayko: Donc, tu veux bien nous appartenir Marcus!

olivier: Non c'est chasse gardé!!!!

lazulis: Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi sont tous homo?! C'est vraiment injuste!!! Monde cruel!!!

Fanficeuses : Bon d'accord vu que ses messieurs sont capricieux (et homo par le fait même) ils sont pas être à nous !!!!!!!!

Alors un petit one-shot assez court ma foi! J'espère que vous apprécirez et je vous laisse enfin avec mon blabla sans fin. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son regard se perdit dans les remous des vagues à ses pieds. Il n'avait qu'un seul pas à faire et tout serait fini. Il pourrait tout oublier et enfin vivre en paix. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de sauter? Certainement pas ses parents qui se souciaient plus de leur image que de leur fils. Ni ses amis, enfin si on pouvait les considérer comme tel. En fait c'était plus tôt une bande d'imbéciles pâmés d'admiration. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire ce seul et unique pas? Ce foutu pas qui le séparait de son repos éternel! Qu'espérait-il? Qu'IL viendrait le chercher? Malheureusement, tous ses espoirs là-dessus s'étaient effondré il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant, il continuait d'attendre, de souhaiter qu'il le retiendrait. Il prit une grande respiration et fit le vide dans sa tête. Se composant l'image de son amour dans sa tête, il se laissa tomber…

-DRACO!!!!!!!

Je ne me retourne même pas, je ne connais que trop bien cette voix…cette si belle voix. Je sens le contacte froid de l'eau sur mon visage et mon corps, déjà la sensation de froid engourdi mes membres…la seule chose qui me reviens en tête est notre première rencontre…T'en souviens tu?

------------------------

-Alors c'est donc vrai?! Harry Potter à fait son entrée à Poudlard…Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Je lui fit l'un de mes sourires supérieurs, à ce moment je savais déjà, tout au fond de moi que j'avais trouvé mon alter ego en la présence de « Saint-Potter ». Et depuis ce moment tout c'est enchaîné, les disputes, les combats, les défis, jusqu'au jour ou je fis l'une des plus grandes découverte de ma vie…J'étais amoureux…Amoureux en en mourir de ce beau garçon aux yeux émeraude, il m'avait envoûté.

À partir de se moment il ne pensait qu'a lui, lorsqu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, mais a qui pouvait-il en parlé? Il ne connaissait personne digne de confiance et de toute façon personne ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi…Mais tout changea le jour ou il vit son propre capitaine caché dans les bosquets près du lac avec nul autre que Olivier Dubois. Ils étaient tout les deux assit l'un à côté de l'autre en grande discussion tout en ce tenant la main. Ce jour, son espoir refit surface. Lorsque la salle commune se vida et qu'il ne resta que son capitaine, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de lui. Le jeune homme releva le nez de son livre et le regarda avec une pointe interrogation. À ce moment, il hésita, il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il lui dire ou se taire? Lorsqu'il releva la tête , il vit que son capitaine avait disparu, il regarda autour de lui et il le vit partir vers les dortoirs…il se décida.

-Flint…J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Pour une fois sa voix n'était pas traînante ou même encore avec ce petit écho de supériorité…il avait simplement la voix d'un adolescent amoureux. Le capitaine se retourna et le fixa bizarrement, puis il revint vers lui. Il s'assit en face et attendit que le jeune homme parle. Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Je…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?!

Drago prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis se racla la gorge.

- Tu vois il y a quelques temps j'ai…disons entendu des bruits dans le parc. J'ai été voir de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai comme…tu…

Voyant que Marcus commençait à s'impatienter, il décida de tout lui avouer d'un seul coup.

- Je t'ai surpris toi et Olivier Dubois derrière un buisson!

Le visage du capitaine de Serpentard passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de virer au rouge vif. Le jeune amoureux prit peur en voyant toute cette rage dans les yeux de Marcus.

-Et alors?! Ça te dégoûte c'est ça?! Tu trouves ça contre nature?!Hein?! EH BIEN JE N'AI QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE À TE DIRE : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN À FAIRE AVEC TOI!!!

Comme il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Drago le retint par le bras.

Non…attend… je … Moi aussi je suis amoureux.

Cette seule phrase fit retomber la colère du serpentards aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Il se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui n'avais pas encore lâché son bras. Il regarda dans ses yeux puis soupira en se rasseyant sur le sofa de cuir vert, il croisa les bras et c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy, le garçon sans sentiments resta là à parlé durant des heures avec son capitaine sur son bien-aimé. Après un certain temps, Marcus bailla et s'étira en se leva du canapé. Il lui dit qu'il était tard et que demain c'était un grosse journée, mais avant de partir vers son dortoir, il regarda Drago et il sourit en lui disant de foncer et de lui déclarer son amour. Peut-être avait-il eut tord…

---------------------------

Ses poumons lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, il avait tant envi de dormir, dormir et ne jamais se réveiller dans se monde infernal. Il vit des courbes se dessiner, flou, puis peu à peu tout devenait clair. C'était lui, il était venu le chercher, il tendit une main pleine d'espoir à cette apparition et il lui sourit sincèrement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il eut un dernier spasme et il plongea dans les ténèbres éternels, le sourit aux lèvres...

Voilà , j'espère que vous avez appréciez, si oui il y aura peut-être une séquelle, ça dépendra de notre humeur du moment. Laisser des reviews on adore savoir vos commentaire, bon ou négatifs ( a part peut-être les menaces de morts...)

Alors on vous dis au revoir et à plus pour une prochaine fanfic!

Hayko et Lazulis


End file.
